


Anatomy of the soul

by vexatious_vehome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, girlfriends hunting together, supernatural monday, twfemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/pseuds/vexatious_vehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Allison are dealing with a soul eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of the soul

“How is it going?” asked Kira as she crouched down next to Allison. Her girlfriend was currently laying on the ground, field glasses trained on the figure a few yards away. A sniper's rifle within easy reach.

It was the middle of the night and they were hiding in the bushes at the bottom of the cementery wall. Kira had just checked the surroundings and set up all precautions they had deemed necessary. She watched as their target shuffled down the pathway into their direction.

The gently smiling, elderly lady was holding onto a plastic bag with both hands, as she shuffled towards the fresh grave. If it were not for time and place, she would have looked like any loving grandma being up and about.

But as Allison and Kira had found out, she was nothing but a cunning soul eater.

The whole thing had started out as an unremarkable number of ill people dying. People died. That was part of being human. And in a city like New York such things were barely noticed. But as the number of cases rose up to thirteen fatalities a week in a small radius of just a few blocks, the became suspicious.

It the beginning the women had suspected a survivor of their goblin hunt from last month, although that should have been impossible. Not a even a week later the news talked about the graves that were defiled shortly after the funeral. Then they tried to find out if they were dealing with a curse or spell, but there weren't any witches registered in this area. One of their experiments brought an unexpected result. They were dealing with a soul eater.

An ancient tale Kira found in one of her family's books, set them on the right trail. It all came down to the anatomy of the soul. According to the book, the soul consisted of the person's life force, their dreams and their essence. Apparently their target had found a way to mark it's victims.

The mark would first drain the victim of their life force, which would be perceived as the person becoming ill. After the vessel had broke down, the mark would separate the interwoven mass of essence and dreams. The last step was binding them to the body, until the soul eater came to consume the essence. And the only way to stop one of these was killing them while they were eating.

Kira looked down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper. Her eyes followed the slight tilt of Allison letters. As she heard the rustling of plastic she took Allison's field glasses, as her girlfriend grabbed the rifle and took aim.

The old woman had knelt down next to the fresh gave and her hands started moving the dirt away. In that moment it became clear they were not dealing with a normal human. After only a few minutes the coffin was pulled from the grave. Dirtied hands pulled a book and a hammer from the plastic bag.

The hammer opened the coffin easily enough and the woman flipped the book open. Kira noticed that Allison's breathing became deeper as she focused on the moment of the perfect shot.

Kira had never really seen anything like this. Light green and blue dust seemed to rise from the coffin. She wasn't sure if it was reflecting in the barely-there moonlight or if it had light of its own. Slowly the blue dust disappeared and the green one started glowing stronger.

In the moment the woman opened her mouth wide to inhale the substance, Allison pulled the trigger. The green dust swirled and started fading as the woman fell to her side, her mouth still grotesquely wide open.

Allison released her breath and relaxed her shoulders before she started unscrewing the rifle to pack her away. Kira, as was agreed, leapt over their cover to grasp the book. They made hast to get rid of any evidence and then left.

“Did you see that? The dust?” asked Kira. She grabbed Allison's hand as the walked through the backstreets.

“Yes. Do you think everyone has the same colours?” her girlfriend asked.

“I'm not sure. How do you feel about pizza?” grinned Kira. They work, no matter how unpleasant, had been done. And pizza was always a good idea.


End file.
